


Rollercoaster Matchmaker

by junemoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (lucas and mark are briefly in here), First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, sorta friends to lovers really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junemoon/pseuds/junemoon
Summary: The story of how Doyoung fear of rollercoasters got him a boyfriend
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 18





	Rollercoaster Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> hello i wrote this nearly two years ago AAAA what is time. i am not a writer there are grammar and punctuation mistakes in this soz about that. i suck at accurate characterization but anyways here is nearly 5k of doyu i hope it's okay :0

Nakamoto Yuta. The star of the university football team. How many times did Doyoung have to hear about him? Even in the library he can hear people around him talking about the amazing Yuta. This was getting annoying why does everyone in this university love Yuta this much? He put his earphones in. He needs to focus on this sociology assignment.

He doesn’t want to think about Yuta, as he’s a weird one. Doyoung wasn’t sure if Yuta was flirting with him or having a bit of fun whenever they were together. Thinking about him, being annoyed by him in real life and hearing so many people talk about him around him, Doyoung sighed; the universe was really playing a game and he was tired.

This was also the moment Doyoung remembers that Johnny will ask him if he wants to go watch the football game on Saturday, like he does every week and Doyoung was freaking out, but nobody needed to know about that.

A few hours later Doyoung exits the library feeling happy as he had completed his assignment and had written a draft for the next one. He spots Yuta talking animatingly with Lucas while walking. Doyoung does not think about how pretty Yuta smile is. He keeps repeating the same thing in his head while walking back to his dorm ‘’Yuta is cocky, Yuta is cocky, Yuta is cocky.’’ He goes to sleep thinking about soft hands, a cute laugh and pretty eyes.

Doyoung is awoken by Johnny loudly singing in the shower. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to get his breakfast ready. Johnny walks into the kitchen and picks up apple and asks ‘’Hey do you wanna come to lunch with me, Taeyongie and Ten on Friday?’’. Doyoung is about to say yes but ends up spraying the water he was drinking everywhere when Johnny says in a teasing tone that Yuta will be joining them too. Great he thought sarcastically, he only had to see Yuta on Saturdays, but he really was making a place for himself in Doyoung’s friend circle which _truthfully_ Doyoung didn’t mind.

Friday ended up coming faster than a blink of an eye. Doyoung had no time to mentally prepare himself as he gets ready for the lunch. He hoped that his friends wouldn’t notice that he had put a bit more effort into his outfit than he usually does. He didn’t want to think about why he was.

He decided to wear ripped black jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark blue shirt. Johnny walks into his room and snorts when he sees Doyoung in ripped jeans.

“Nice outfit, Mr ‘’I don’t like Yuta” Johnny says while laughing.

“Shut up Johnny!” Doyoung splutters. Curse his friends for noticing he never wears ripped jeans, he thought.

They walked to the café that they were planning to meet the others at. Ten, Taeyong and Yuta were already there and were talking quite loudly but stopped when they noticed Johnny and Doyoung walking over. Yuta looked a bit red when Doyoung sat down opposite him but maybe he was feeling a bit under the weather he reasoned.

‘’Hi John, hey dodo’’ Ten greeted them. Johnny laughed ‘’hey Tennie did you miss me? He replied in a teasing tone. Ten answered with his middle finger.

The rest of them exchanged greetings and ordered the food. Yuta looked very nice Doyoung brain helpfully supplied. He had dyed his hair red and suited his skin tone and made him look very warm and inviting. Doyoung tried to make that thought disappear from his mind. 

The food arrives and everyone digs in. While eating Taeyong excitingly talks about a dance routine he has prepare for a showcase happening in a month, Doyoung smiles seeing his friend so happy. He really enjoys spending time with his friends. Ten tells everyone about what a customer did while he was at work, Doyoung listens absorbed in the story finding it very funny but he could feel someone staring at him. When he looked at Yuta he would look down. Doyoung was intrigued as to why Yuta was acting shy. He got roped back into conversation with Johnny telling a story about how Lucas got stuck in a convenience store overnight with his crush, Mark. It was a very cute story.

“Yuta, I’m surprised to see you here did you miss me that much that you had to come to our meetups? Doyoung blurted out.

Why did he say that he thought to himself?. It was because Yuta kept looking at him! Yuta glared at him, ‘’Doyoung you are funny to think that I’m here for you, is that what you want?’’ Yuta said slyly. ‘’Shut up Yuta’’ he stammers. Doyoung shouldn’t have said anything he was so silly he never learns! Yuta always knows what to say.

Yuta laughs and Doyoung curses him out in his head. ‘’Alright love birds we get it, you’re in love with each other do you want some time alone?’’ Ten asks with a wink.

Doyoung groans maybe he doesn’t like his friends. They finish their food and Doyoung goes with Johnny to pay as it’s their turn to pay. When he comes back, Yuta is sitting with his elbow on the edge of the sofa, head resting on his hand and he sweetly says with a smirk ‘’Doyoungie you are so cute! Are you coming to the football game tomorrow?’’

‘’Yeah I am but not for your sorry ass’’ he remarked. Yuta smiles and Doyoung falters. Doyoung would not lie and say he was feeling a bit scared for tomorrow.

The next day rolls around and Doyoung was walking to the field where the football match will be held. Once he got there he sat in his usual seat at the front. The game hadn’t started but the crowd was already so loud chanting and wearing the university colours. There was blue and yellow everywhere Doyoung looked. He wasn’t the biggest fan of football, but he really enjoyed the atmosphere, it made him smile.

Suno team the university team was going to compete against another university team called Muster that hadn’t lost a game yet so even though it was a friendly game the stakes and tension was high. Yuta came out first and the cheers got even louder. Johnny, Lucas and the rest of the team run out feeling the high from the audience. The opposing team came out next and the game started.

Doyoung started coming to these games to support Johnny but he also secretly started enjoying watching Yuta, he looked hot when he concentrated okay Doyoung has eyes it doesn’t mean anything! Also seeing Yuta so passionate and happy made Doyoung happy but he kept that to himself.

Suno team were playing well considering Muster’s goalie player was an absolute beast at his role. Whenever Suno team would score a goal, muster team would score a goal is well. The game was tense, all eyes on the match. There were a few minutes left, whoever scored the next goal would win the game.

Suno team got together to work out a strategy to win the game. The whistle blew and it was time to win. Yuta dribble the ball fast and precise and kicks it to Johnny who passes it to the other team members. Suno team kept swerving past the Muster team and Johnny ends up with the ball. He kicks it and the goalie dives for the other side and Suno team have won!! The crowd roars and chants and Doyoung is so excited. Suno team run around the whole field enjoying the excitement.

A while later the crowd starts leaving and it ends up being Doyoung and a few others still waiting around. Johnny jogs up to Doyoung freshly showered with a smile on his face and says to him

“Hey, can you give this to Yuta? I forgot to and now I have to go meet Ten.” He passes him a bunch of keys.

“Can’t you give him these yourself? “Doyoung asks confused.

“No, I don’t have enough time now go, he’s still in the changing room” he says knowingly.

“Okay” Doyoung sighs.

Doyoung walks to the changing room feeling nervous thinking about how Yuta who is usually cocky was shy yesterday and that confused him. He doesn’t mind the flirting it’s fun, but he’s scared things will change.

He reaches the changing room and doesn’t see Yuta anywhere, so he just looks at the posters on the wall while waiting.

“You really like me don’t you doie? Had to see me as soon as I finish the match.” Yuta says smugly.

Doyoung turns around to disagree with him but Yuta walks up to him and corners him to the wall. “Stop with the nickname, Yuta, I came here to give you your keys” Doyoung mutters.

“Did Doie enjoy the match, I saw you watching me” Yuta whispers in his ear. Yuta breath on his neck creates goosebumps on his skin. Doyoung gently pushes Yuta away from him.

“I did enjoy the match, I thought you look good while playing” Doyoung says quickly feeling embarrassed.

Doyoung knew what Yuta’s reaction will be after he said that, Yuta would be even more cocky, but he was pleasantly surprised. Yuta stepped back away from Doyoung and started rubbing the back of his neck while his cheeks turned rosy. He looked everywhere but at Doyoung and muttered out an “oh.”

He was shy!

Doyoung had to tease him!

“Is baby shy?” Doyoung chuckled.

“Don’t call me baby.” Yuta said trying to cover his pink cheeks.

“Wow this really took a turn, okay baby here are your keys”. He passed Yuta his keys. Before he left the changing room he turned and said “see you later baby” with a wink and a laugh.

Yuta was flabbergasted. He had always flirted with Doyoung and Doyoung who was naturally cute had the best reactions but now Doyoung had flirted back and it was too much for his poor heart. What was he going to do? he thought in a panic.

Now whenever Yuta saw Doyoung he would start flirting with him but Doyoung would quickly fluster him by calling him baby and ruin his chance. Sometimes he would greet Yuta by calling him baby, the nerve of this guy, how dare he.

Doyoung walked into the library and spotted Yuta and Ten studying at a table. He walked up to the table and said hi to Ten who greeted him back. He greeted Yuta by saying “Hey baby, are you studying?”.

Yuta’s ears started to go red and he replied quietly “yeah, I have an exam in one week.” “oh, good luck then baby” Doyoung said happily. Doyoung went to get some books out and then left the library. Yuta dropped his face on the table and wanted to scream. Ten looked at Yuta and sighed, his friends were truly idiots.

Doyoung was the most confused he had ever been about Yuta recently. Whenever Doyoung would see Yuta he would call him baby because his reaction was cute, and Yuta was still flirting with him but now things were different.

Yuta had started to do nice things for him and Doyoung didn’t want to question it too much. Did Yuta like him? Surely not. He would be in the library doing an assignment and Yuta would come just to deliver his favourite coffee. When he was stuck on an assignment Yuta would encourage him and help him out. Sometimes when Doyoung would walk out of his lecture Yuta would be there to give him chocolate (Doyoung’s favourite) with a small smile. Yuta would always pay attention to him and make him laugh when they hung out together with the rest of their friends. When they both had free time Yuta would ask Doyoung if he wanted to hang out with him. They would go on walks, spend time together in their dorms listening to music and watching movies or have lunch or dinner together. Doyoung felt things shift and he wasn’t sure if Yuta felt the same change.

Over the few months of spending more time with Yuta, Doyoung felt like they were on good terms. His initial impression that Yuta is cocky had disappeared, instead he thought he was cute. Doyoung felt like he was starting to understand him. Yuta was sweet, funny and kind and passionate. He was excited to see where things would go with Yuta, but he was also scared nevertheless he was going to enjoy whatever this thing was that he and Yuta had.

Johnny and Ten had smartly suggested that they should all go to a theme park as it would be something different from their usually meet ups. Doyoung was suspicious of Ten and Johnny motive but he was looking forward to this. Doyoung and Johnny meet up with Yuta, Taeyong, Ten and Lucas who had also bought his boyfriend Mark.

They all got on a train to go to the theme park. Doyoung sat down and Yuta sat next to him. “I haven’t been to an amusement park in ages” Yuta said looking out the window in thought.

“Me either, think the last time I went was in high school” Doyoung says while smiling thinking about him and his friends at school.

“There was less stress back then. After university, the freedom of youth will disappear”.

“I don’t think so, Yuta we can always have fun, don’t be so poetic.” Doyoung said trying to make him laugh while playfully pushing himself onto Yuta which makes him smile.

“Okay Doie, let’s have fun today!” Yuta cheered pushing one of his fists up.

Doyoung laughed still holding onto Yuta. After a few moments he realized what he was doing and stumbled backwards to his seat and felt his face get warm. Yuta smiled softly and asked if Doyoung wanted to share his earphones with him. Doyoung said yes while nodding. They listened to songs together and talked about music. He enjoyed spending time with Yuta like this.

Soon they had reached the amusement park. Everyone got out the train looking forward to the day ahead. They all started walking to the amusement park and after a few minutes they had reached it. If only Doyoung and Yuta knew about the sneaky plan Ten had created they would be feeling nervous right now.

They were about to buy tickets for the theme park when Ten had announced they would play a game to make things more fun. Everyone started complaining but Ten shushed them. He brings a hat out of nowhere with pieces of paper inside it

“I’ve written our names in here, we will pick partners from here and we have to spend the whole day together”. Ten puts his hand in the hat and reads off the names, Ten, Johnny and Taeyong ‘’That means Yuta and Doyoung will be paired up today’’ he said slyly. ‘

“Yah what about Lucas and Mark?”

“Doyoung, Mark and Lucas are a couple it would be silly for them to play this game’’ Taeyong helpfully adds.

“We don’t have to play this game, Ten” Doyoung says while moving his arms around frustrated.

“Ah but Dodo we do, you lost the last game, and do you remember what your punishment was? “ Ten teased.

“I have to do you a favour” Doyoung grimaced “How does this help you in any way though, Ten?” Ten chuckled “Who knows but let’s go!”

Doyoung pats him on the back ‘’Okay you weirdo, let’s go.’’

They buy the tickets to get into the theme park and are about to go their separate ways but before that Ten and Johnny keep winking at them and Taeyong laughs. They leave their friends and walk to the rides. “They are acting weird why do they want just us together?” Yuta askes obliviously. Doyoung laughs awkwardly because he knows the answer and replies, “I’m not sure.”

“Doesn’t matter, I like spending time with you.” Yuta says honestly. He then processes what his says and starts coughing awkwardly. Doyoung heart rate picks up.

“Anyways, what ride do you wanna go on Doie?”. Doyoung is still trying to process what Yuta had said previously so he didn’t answer. Yuta looked around and spotted a scary looking roller-coaster “Wow, we should go on that, Doie” Yuta said excitedly pointing at the rollercoaster.

“Sure” Doyoung agreed without looking at where Yuta was pointing. He was busy staring at how cute Yuta looked, he was bouncing from excitement, his hair flying everywhere with the biggest smile on his face. He was happy to be here with him in this moment.

Doyoung was yanked out of his daze when Yuta held his arm and started pulling him to the direction of the ride. Doyoung looked up and his body went cold as he realised what ride Yuta wanted to go on. The problem is Doyoung is scared of rollercoasters and Yuta was leading his right to one.

You can do this he tells himself. They sit next to each other on the rollercoaster. Doyoung looks ahead at how high the rollercoaster and truly contemplates as to why he is in this situation, he then turns to Yuta and hopes he can survive this ride. Why did he listen to his heart and not his brain? He chided himself. Yuta doesn’t know yet, but he’s got Doyoung wrapped around his finger.

The ride started and for the first minute everything was fine and then the ride started to go up and he felt nausea in his stomach. He was freaking out, he wasn’t thinking straight and grabbed Yuta’s arm and closed his eyes. They suddenly stopped so Doyoung thought he was safe; he opened his eyes and saw that he was holding Yuta’s arm and he let go. Yuta laughed

“You can keep holding on if you want to, Doie.”

“It’s okay I’m fine Yu, I’m not scared” Doyoung said fearfully looking down at the drop.

Suddenly the ride wooshed down very fast and Doyoung was in fact scared. He closed his eyes again “Yuta, Yuta I’m scared, I’m scared hold my hand.”

Yuta held his hand.

The ride went side to side and Doyoung was saying gibberish because he was even more scared.

“Yuta, Yuta, Yuta you are pretty. I really really like you.” Doyoung said while screaming.

Yuta was surprised but mostly he found the situation very funny. The ride ended and Yuta helped Doyoung get up. They stood next to ride to give Doyoung time to get his bearings.

“Who knew you would confess on a rollercoaster out of fear, I was planning to confess with something more romantic.”

Doyoung eyes widen ‘’You were what-. ‘’ he said shocked.

“It was really funny and I’m glad you finally said it.” Yuta said relieved.

“I wasn’t that obvious was I?”

“You sort of were. Anyways no more rollercoasters for you, let’s try something else.”

Doyoung still was trying to get over effects of the ride and now Yuta had said he feels the same way, this was a lot to take in. His fear of rollercoasters had given him a boyfriend. He laughed at his thoughts.

Yuta held out his hand and Doyoung took it.

They started walking around the amusement park.

“You should have told me you were scared of rollercoasters” Yuta said softly.

“I’m not scared of them.”

‘’Baby wasn’t scared?”

“Shut up, I went on it because you were so excited.”

“Wow so I already have you wrapped around my finger, that’s cute Doyoung.”

“When will you stop teasing me?” Doyoung sighed.

‘’Never hehe’’ Yuta stuck his tongue out.

Doyoung started swinging their hands and at that moment he noticed a toy crane machine. He let go of Yuta’s hand and started walking to the machine. Yuta caught up to him

“You know that’s rigged right?”

“Yeah but doesn’t hurt to try.” Doyoung put a coin in and started the game.

He lost.

“See.”

Doyoung didn’t acknowledge Yuta as he tried again. This time he won, a cute small sized bunny. He coolly gave it to Yuta (he wanted to be romantic but still cool). Yuta had a big smile on his face and softly thanked him. Doyoung was screaming inside at how cute Yuta looked with the bunny plushie but on the outside was he trying to act cool.

“I’m going to name it Doie.” Doyoung paused feeling butterflies in his stomach and looked at him.

“Why?”

“Because you look like a bunny and when I miss you this will remind me of you.”

Doyoung _really really really_ liked Yuta and he didn’t know what to say.

“Wow I’m so romantic” Yuta said patting himself on his chest. Doyoung laughs and held his again.

Its been a few hours and Doyoung and Yuta have had a lovely time going on everything but the big rollercoasters. Yuta was able to get Doyoung on the rollercoaster for toddlers and Doyoung was not impressed as it was not scary, and he didn’t find his boyfriend teasing him funny but afterwards they were both laughing watching the video Yuta made of Doyoung on the ride.

“Hey Yu, look do you want to get cotton candy?”

“Sure, we can share one, Baby”.

Woo Doyoung thought he needs to get used to the nicknames now. He still could not believe Yuta actually liked him back and was his boyfriend.. They bought the cotton candy and found a nice area with benches and flowers to sit at.

“We should take some photos together”.

“We already have photos together though” Doyoung replied. 

“Yeah but today is different, we need photos of us together as boyfriends, Doie”

“Oh yeah, sure Yu.” Hearing Yuta calling him his boyfriend Doyoung was on cloud nine. They took some cute photos of themselves together celebrating this new chapter of their lives with the freshly bloomed flowers as witnesses.

“Earlier on I saw they had a Ferris wheel; it should be open now do you want to go on it? “

“Yeah that would be fun let’s go, sunshine.” Yuta grinned at the nickname. They walked to the Ferris wheel both thinking about confessing properly to each other.

Once they got into the Ferris wheel sitting opposite each other they spent a few moments enjoying the view as the sun had started setting. Doyoung grabbed Yuta’s hand to get his attention and looked straight into Yuta eyes once he looked at Doyoung.

“Yuta, I don’t regret the way I confessed on the rollercoaster it was quite funny but I was planning to do it in a more romantic and straightforward manner so I want to ask if I can do it properly now.” Yuta smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Okay, when you first started talking to me and teasing me, I thought it was a joke as my initial impression of you was that you were a cocky jerk” Yuta laughed at that.

“But getting to know you better I could see that attitude was just one side of you and it wasn’t a bad thing, its just that you are good at football so it’s understandable because it was just part of the game”. Yuta winked

“So, you think I’m good at football?”

“I assume so, I was mostly distracted by how good you looked while playing.“‘T

“That’s very interesting” Yuta said slyly.

“Yeah well I thought now I should be complete honestly, anyways..” Doyoung paused and took a breath in and out.

“We have spent a lot of time together over the last few months and in that time I saw who you really are and I had fallen for you, so I was just wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?”.

Yuta looked at Doyoung fondly and replied “Of course, I would love that”.

“Also, I have always found you cute that why I would tease you back then and that first confession was so cute that I thought I would explode from the cuteness”.

Doyoung wacked Yuta “when will you stop calling me cute I can’t take it, stop teasing me!” Doyoung whined.

“How can I stop when you are the cutest person ever, now that I am your boyfriend you better get used to it” He stated.

Yuta pouted and tapped his lips while looking at Doyoung with big eyes. “What- what is it what do you wan- oh” Doyoung blushed.

Yuta was still tapping his lips, but he now was smiling mischievously.

“Gosh, and you say I am cute, come here then” Doyoung said tapping the space next to him.

Yuta moved to sit next to him.

They both looked at each other feeling waves of emotions and slowly moved closer until they their lips were almost touching. Doyoung moved his hands to Yuta waist and shoulder as Yuta moved his hands onto Doyoung’s thighs.

Yuta reached forward almost sitting on Doyoung lap and they were finally kissing. Yuta’s lips were more on the dry side, but it was enjoyable none the less. They kissed as Yuta ran his hand from Doyoung thighs to his nape with his other hand resting on his shoulder. Yuta runs his hand through Doyoung’s hair and Doyoung sighed which allowed Yuta to introduce his tongue. They both felt warm while making out. Then they stop to catch their breath for a moment and Yuta marvels at how red Doyoung has gotten.

“Wow look how red your neck is Doyoung that’s hot. Let’s make it more red”

“What- “

Doyoung barely takes a breath before Yuta starts nosing his neck and leaving small kisses that create goosebumps on Doyoung skin. Yuta then finds a spot near above Doyoung collarbone and nibbles at it creating a red mark. Doyoung moans which wakes him up from his daze and he moves away from Yuta.

“Yuta” he breaths out

“We should stop we are in public.”

They both look away from each other feeling shy as they think about what just happened. Doyoung spends some moments catching his breath. He then straddles Yuta.

“Hi” Doyoung says sweetly.

“I thought we were in public” Yuta says.

“Hmm we are but this is fun.”

Doyoung moves fast and give Yuta open mouth kisses while slowly moving his hand under his shirt feeling goosebumps rise on his stomach. He obviously did not want to go too far but this much was fun. Doyoung runs his hands through Yuta’s hair and grabs it when Yuta tries to give Doyoung another hickey which makes him groan.

They then make out more but stop when Yuta slows down and yawns. Doyoung squeals internally

“Is baby tired?’’ he says teasing Yuta while giving him soft kisses all over his face.

“Shhh Do” he says while putting his head on Doyoung shoulder. Yuta and Doyoung enjoy the last few moments of the Ferris wheel ride in that position. Once they exited the Ferris wheel, they text their friends who decide on where to meet.

“Can I cuddle you?”

“Yuta I would love that, but it would make it hard to walk.”

“Okay” Yuta pouted.

“Look we can cuddle while we walk home okay?”.

They continued walking to the place they would meet their friends. Yuta looked very sleepy. Doyoung thought Yuta was so cute so he rubbed his hands on Yuta cheeks.

Doyoung puts his arm through Yuta’s arm so that Yuta can lean his head on his shoulder while they walk.

“This is nice” Yuta says.

Doyoung smiles.

They walk slowly and see their friends. Ten and Johnny see how close Yuta and Doyoung are and start screaming.

“FINALLY,” they shout.

“Okay yeah I know this is excited let’s not be too loud” Doyoung says gesturing toward Yuta. They notice Yuta is very sleepy.

“Doie boy you are whipped.”

“Yeah yeah I know, let go get the train then.”

They were on the train and Yuta had woken up a little. He was sitting as close as possible to Doyoung and holding his arm. It was funny to think how things were so different on the same train. They were on the same train they took in the morning, but a lot had changed in only a few hours. Being in a reflective mood Doyoung was very surprised when Yuta quickly pecked his cheek.

Doyoung smiled.

“Your concentration face is so cute, Do”.

“I think at this point anything I do is cute to you”.

“That is true, no lie detected” Yuta laughed.

They were finally near the university. It was just a short walk to their dorms. Yuta was currently back hugging Doyoung while walking. Yes, it did make walking difficult and yes they did look like penguins, but Yuta looked so happy and Doyoung was enjoying the warmth, so it was nice. They waddled to Doyoung’s dorm as it was closer, and Yuta said goodnight with a soft kiss. Then he went to his own dorm.

That night Doyoung dreamed of soft hands, a cute laugh and pretty eyes. But what was different this time was when he saw the pretty eyes, he saw his pretty face and his pretty smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that nearly all my fics end up with the characters going to bed sjsjjssj will improve on that next time  
> (also yes lets pretend that ferris wheel ride was like 15 minutes long somehow)
> 
> i had fun writing this even tho I didn't like how 70% of it turned out anyways thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you all are happy, healthy and safe <3 <3 <3


End file.
